As disclosed in Taiwan Patent Application Nos. 84103160 and 85215322, a conventional electrical connector includes an elongate slot with a plurality of contacts exposed therein for mating with a memory module thereby implementing electrical connection between the memory module and a circuit board.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional electrical connector includes an elongate housing 102 which includes a body 104 and a pair of arms 106 extending from opposite ends of the body 104. An elongate slot 108 is defined in a central portion of the body 104 for insertion of a memory module 110. Generally, the slot 108 is slightly wider than the memory module 110. The arms 106 each define a channel 112 in an inner surface thereof in communication with the slot 108 for guiding the memory module 110 into the slot 108.
Referring to FIG. 3A, a plurality of contacts 114 is received in the housing 102 and exposed in the slot 108. When inserted into the slot 108 of the housing 102, the memory module 110 mates with the contacts 114 to implement electrical connection therebetween. However, the memory module 110 is easily moved along the lateral direction D, since the memory module 110 is not supported by the contacts 114. Thus, the reliability of the electrical connection between the memory module 110 and the contacts 114 is low.
Referring to FIG. 3B, a pair of protrusions 116 is formed on each inner surface of the slot 108 to restrict movement of the memory module 110 along the lateral direction D due to surfaces of the protrusions 116 abutting against the memory module 110. However, due to large contacting surfaces of the protrusions 16 with the memory module 110, a large friction force occurs between the protrusions 116 and the memory module 110 during insertion/withdrawal of the memory module 110 into/from the slot 108. Thus, a large force is needed to insert/withdraw the memory module 110 into/from the connector, which causes an inconvenience for implementing a replacement of the memory module 110.